


Friends Don't Look at Friends That Way

by moony_andthe_stars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, james is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moony_andthe_stars/pseuds/moony_andthe_stars
Summary: “No Sirius, there is no way she could ever feel that way towards me. And I’ve spent so much time trying to be friends with her that I am not going to risk it by assuming this is a date. It’s just a day spent together between friends,” James ranted as he pulled on his shoes. Sirius just sighed and leaned back.“If it’s not a date why are you so nervous about it?” Sirius questioned. James let out an exasperated huff and smoothed his shirt.“Because it’s her,” he said, “She’ll always make me nervous just by being her.”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Friends Don't Look at Friends That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @hxlyhead_harpies

The hallway was bustling and teeming with students, pushing through each other in an attempt to make it to class on time. The second floor east hallway was always this busy in between classes and James loved to sit back and watch the chaos. With a free period after lunch, he usually spent his free time sitting on a ledge in the corridor, watching first years attempt to journey through the throngs of older students and observing as Gryffindors and Slytherins purposely knocked into each other. 

James waved to Peter from his spot and Peter grimaced back as he attempted to maneuver around a particularly happy couple that had decided that the middle of the hallway was an appropriate spot to snog. James chuckled and continued to scan the crowd before his mouth settled into a soft smile as he spotted a familiar head of red hair. 

Lily pushed through the crowd with her eyebrows set into a hard line and her face filled with determination, just as she always did. She was small, her head landing somewhere near the height of James’ shoulders, and needed to focus all on her strength on getting through the bustle. Her hair was loose, he noted to himself, something Lily rarely did. Usually, her hair was thrown into a tight plait or was pulled together into a bun at the base of her neck. Occasionally, on days where she was feeling particularly happy, she’d tie off her hair with a red ribbon. But free-flying locks were a true rarity, one that James treasured. 

He loved when she wore her hair down, reveling in the messiness and wildness of it all. She had been growing her hair since she had cut it to her shoulders in fifth year, and it now reached midway down her back, the ends beginning to curl slightly. When it was down, he’d catch her playing with the ends in class, curling the hair around her fingers and she took notes. James always had to restrain himself from reaching over and smoothing it down, running his hands through the hair he admired so often. But they were friends. Tentative friends who were constantly toeing the line between warm acquaintances and real friends. James had finally crossed the threshold into friendship territory and he was not about to fuck it up by acting on his unrequited feelings. 

Practically everyone knew that he was deeply and undisputedly in love with her. It was a terribly kept secret for most of his schooling, resulting in many embarrassing rejections and late nights spent wondering how he could make himself be enough for her. 

But following a particularly nasty fight in their fifth year, James came to the realization that he was essentially making a prat out of himself every day and that she would never be with him if he kept acting like one. So he spent the next two years trying to better himself, attempting to find a way to cure his overall “pratiness”. 

And now here he was, the spring of his seventh year, finally friends with Lily Evans and just as in love with her. And James had realized several things. For one, he quite enjoyed being Lily’s friend and he’d rather stay friends than be nothing at all. And secondly, admitting his feelings could subsequently jeopardize their friendship, a risk he was not willing to take. So James grinned and bore the ache of knowing they’d never be together in the capacity that he wanted. But then she’d laugh at his stupid jokes and hug him after quidditch matches and it would all be enough. Just a smile from her could sate his need for her, just being in her presence was a blessing. So James would take what he could get. 

Lily pushed farther into the horde of students and James realized suddenly that she was going in the opposite direction than the Ancient Runes classroom. She planted her feet in front of his ledge and looked up at him, determination in her eyes and her hands firmly at her side. 

“Potter,” she acknowledged him with a nod. 

“Evans,” James replied with a smile. Lily took a deep breath. 

“Please meet me at the Three Broomstick at one o’clock this weekend,” she stated, with no hint of a question in her voice. James blinked in surprise. He wasn’t quite sure why she was telling him this. They usually went to the Three Broomsticks together on Hogsmeade weekends along with the Marauders and Lily’s roommates. He didn’t really need to be reminded. 

“Alright Lily,” James replied, “Would you like me to pass the message along to Remus?” Lily coughed slightly and looked down. James thought he saw a flash of red on her cheeks before her face was curtained by her hair. 

“No actually,” she said, softer this time. “I was thinking just you and I could go. Alone.” James blinked again. Now, this was unusual. For a split second, the word date popped into his head but James quickly pushed it aside. He remembered all of his failed attempts to ask Lily out and how vehemently she swore she would never date him. There was absolutely no way that this could be a date. It was just two friends hanging out.

But James would give just about anything to spend a little time with Lily. 

“Yeah alright,” he said after a beat, “I’ll see you there.” Lily gave James a tight smile and a curt nod before stalking off to Ancient Runes, leaving a very confused James behind her. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧

“It’s not a date,” James insisted as he flopped onto his bed. Sirius barked out a laugh from his spot by the dresser, throwing James’ favorite shirt at him. 

“Of course it’s a date you idiot,” Sirius insisted, “The two of you squished into a booth together alone. A textbook date if I’ve ever seen one.” James groans before running a hand down his face. 

“What was it she told me? That she’d rather kiss the giant squid than go out with me?” James said, shooting Sirius an incredulous look. James pulled off his t-shirt and pulled on the shirt that Sirius had tossed him. It was a long-sleeved green shirt that his mother had given him in fourth year. At first, James had despised it as it was nearly the same shade of green as the Slytherin house colors. But then one day, he was struck with the realization that the fabric was the same shade as Lily’s eyes. It had been his favorite shirt ever since. 

“James, she said that two years ago,” Sirius said, “Her opinion has probably changed.” James grunted and ruffled his hair. 

“No Sirius, there is no way she could ever feel that way towards me. And I’ve spent so much time trying to be friends with her that I am not going to risk it by assuming this is a date. It’s just a day spent together between friends,” James ranted as he pulled on his shoes. Sirius just sighed and leaned back. 

“If it’s not a date why are you so nervous about it?” Sirius questioned. James let out an exasperated huff and smoothed his shirt.

“Because it’s her,” he said, “She’ll always make me nervous just by being her.” 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧

James stepped into the Three Broomsticks at exactly one o’clock. He spotted Lily sitting at a booth in the back, picking at the skin around her nails. James frowned, knowing that this was a nervous habit of hers. But what could Lily possibly be nervous about?

James smiled at her as he slid into the seat in front of her. Lily looked up and smiled back, though the smile was tight. 

“Hey, Evans,” James said. Lily’s smile dropped slightly. 

“Hello James,” she replied, “I already ordered us drinks, I hope you don’t mind.” James waved his hand. 

“No, no, of course that’s fine,” he replied. Lily nodded and looked down at her hands, letting a tense silence fall over the table. James took this moment to drink in her appearance, hoping that he wasn’t being too obvious. Her cheeks were flushed and James attributed it to the warmth that filled the pub. Her hair was down, much to James’ delight, and it fell haphazardly in her face. James’ hand itched to tuck it behind her ear. 

The silence was broken by the two butterbeers arriving at their table, and Lily finally looked up. She took a long sip of her drink and discreetly wiped away the foam from her lip. 

“So um… How are you?” Lily asked, her voice stiff. James let out a bewildered chuckle. Usually when James and Lily hung out the conversation would be filled with banter. And they would talk about real things; the war, their families, what their dreams were outside of school. They seldom shared menial small talk. _How are you?_ It was such a stilted question and so unlike them.

“I’m fine, how are you?” James answered slowly. 

“I’m good,” Lily replied quickly. James furrowed his eyebrows and wracked his brain for something to talk about, hoping to get things back to normal. He quickly launched into a story about his last quidditch practice, earning a few laughs from Lily. From there on the conversation flowed much more easily, but it still felt as if Lily was somewhat jittery. 

James and Lily left the pub nearly two hours later and began the trek back to the castle. The walk was quiet but not entirely uncomfortable. Lily’s hand kept brushing against James’ and he fought desperately against the urge to intertwine his fingers with hers. Lily came to a halt and cleared her throat. 

“I had a really nice time today,” She said softly, her eyes wide. James turned to her too and smiled. 

“Yeah, me too,” he replied. Lily let out a heavy breath, seemingly in relief, and smiled. 

“Okay good,” she said, the most relaxed James had seen her all day. “I was nervous, you know? First dates are nerve-wracking.” James froze, feeling as if the ground had disappeared from underneath him. 

“Date?” James finally managed to utter, “This was a date?” Lily’s face immediately fell, her cheeks turning bright red. She put her face in her hands and started to turn away. 

“Fuck,” she groaned into her hands, “I’m so so sorry.” James flinched and began to shake his head profusely. 

“Wait no-”

“Godric, this is so embarrassing. I thought I was clear,” Lily ranted, refusing to look at him. 

“Lily just hold on a second-”

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable but I’ve liked you for a while and I realize now that it was unfair of me to assume that you still liked me and I feel so terrible for putting you in this situation,” she continued to ramble. She was running her hands through her hair and she was looking anywhere but James. If she had spared him a glance she would have noticed the bloom of red across his cheeks and the dopey smile on his face. 

“Please, I’d really like if we could still be friends I didn’t mean to ruin it-”

“Lily,” James interrupted, finally able to stop her. “I don’t want us to friends. Not after this.” If it was possible, Lily’s face fell even more, not quite understanding what he meant. 

“Oh. I just hoped that-” James cut her off once again, but this time, with a kiss. Lily stiffened for a moment before melting into him. He reached his hand up to her face and cradled her cheek, running his thumb over the soft curve of her jawline. She tasted like butterbeer and her lips were softer than he had ever imagined. She hummed into his lips and he couldn’t help but smile slightly. 

James had never felt happier than in this moment, Lily clinging to the front of his shirt and her body pressed against his. His knees felt weak, but he felt like he was flying despite it. Nothing had ever felt so right, like a puzzle piece finally falling into place. 

Lily finally broke away, her face flushed and her lips swollen. She looked up at James shyly, her eyes wide and her pupils blown. 

“If I had known it was a date I would have tried a hell of a lot harder,” James said with a laugh. Lily giggled and pressed her head to his chest. He reached up his hand and finally brushed her hair behind her ear, reveling in the fact that he no longer had to restrain himself. 

So you don’t want to be friends anymore?” Lily asked slyly. James scoffed. 

“Unless you allow your friends to kiss you like that, no way,” he replied. Lily grinned and tugged him down to meet her lips again. 

“Good,” Lily replied, “I don’t want to be friends either.” 


End file.
